Think The Unthinkable
by leefert
Summary: Finney's worst fears are met when Grace gets kidnapped. The Kidnapper gives him 48 hours to rescue her or he'll lose her forever. Don't miss the exciting conclusion! Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

The dark gray skies settled in over the city. Thunder echoed through the streets and off of buildings. The rain fell hard, assaulting anyone who dared travel out in it. Occasionally a streak of lightning flashed across the sky. The walls of the apartment lit up with each flash. Grace Foster sat at the table in her little apartment and sipped some coffee as she waited for the storm to pass. She wasn't normally rattled by storms, but something about this one scared her. She looked out the window, worried, as she continued to drink. A bright flash lit up the sky and a loud crash was heard. The lights went out and she was now seated in the dark of a New York night.

She tried to find her flashlight through the dark. But she couldn't seem to orient herself in her kitchen. Her heart began to race, something made this dreadfully uncomfortable. She heard a noise in the hallway and suddenly she was scared, and alone in the dark. She found her cell phone on the counter and dialed Brendan. The phone began to ring and as he answered it, she screamed. The phone dropped to the floor.

"Grace? Grace are you there? Grace?" He called out

The lights came back on, but she was gone.

Brendan looked at Davis.

"Everything alright?" Davis asked as they patrolled in their RMP

"Something's wrong. Something happened to Grace." Finney's face turned white and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "We gotta go to her apartment Davis, something's wrong. She screamed and then the phone dropped."

Finney tried to call Grace back, but the phone just rang and then went to voice mail.

"You heard her scream?" Davis asked

"Yeah, I heard her scream." Finney replied

"Where's she live?" Davis asked

"118 Lexington, Apartment 8 D." Finney replied

Davis pulled the RMP to a halt, flipped on the lights and made a U-turn in the middle of the street.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the building. Finney barely let the car stop before he jumped out to run inside.

"Wait a second!" Davis yelled uselessly as Finney rushed inside. "You're gonna need backup." Davis said under his breath as he entered the building as well

Finney rushed up the stairs towards her 8th floor apartment. Davis finally caught up to him as they walked down the hallway together.

"Looks fine from the outside." Davis commented

"Something's wrong Davis, I KNOW something's wrong." Finney replied as he knocked on the door. "Grace? Grace honey, open up, it's me."

He looked at Davis after a few seconds had passed. They both drew their guns and Finney kicked in the door.

Brendan wasn't prepared for what he would find when he opened the door. The apartment was turned upside down and there was blood on the kitchen counter. Finney went back the hallway to the bedroom, which was also turned upside down. He came back to the living room shaking his head.

"Something happened to her, she's gone Davis." Finney said as he tried to dial her cell phone again.

The two officers were startled when they heard "Mr. Brightside" playing.

"That's her cell phone." Finney said as he walked over and found it laying on the floor in the kitchen.

"Okay, now we have a problem." Davis said as he grabbed his radio. "55 Edward to Central, we're on location at 118 Lex Apartment 8 D with suspicious circumstances and a missing person, start a backup unit and Crime Scene forthwith."

Finney brushed his hand through his hair and the sick feeling returned to his stomach.

Davis knew his partner was worried.

"Hey, we'll find her man. We'll find her and she'll be alright." He tried to reassure the younger officer

Soon the apartment was filled with Officers from various units. Jelly and Faith worked on looking at evidence.

"This doesn't make any sense." Jelly said

Faith looked at him, "Yeah, a woman's been kidnapped. That never makes any sense."

"No, I mean, who'd be able to get into the building, know precisely when the storm was going to knock the power out, take the girl and run?" Jelly asked, "I mean the guy didn't leave a signature behind, nothing. Just took the girl and ran."

"That girl happens to be my girlfriend." Finney was angry and it didn't seem like they were in a hurry to help her.

"Finney, they'll find her. We'll help them find her." Davis told his partner

Brendan walked out of the room with his hands on his hips.

"Yo, where you going?" Davis called out

Brendan just kept walking down the stairs.

"We'll find her Davis." Yokas said

"I know." He replied as he walked out of the room after his partner.

The Crime Scene unit took photos of the apartment as the storm ragged on outside of the building.


	2. Awakening

**Grace woke up with her hands and feet bound. Her head hurt and she was cold. The room she was in was dark. She could barely see a few feet in front of her. She knew she was alone though, but she had no clue where she was.**

"**Where am I?" She thought to herself **

**She felt sick and leaned over to throw up. That was when she realized that she'd been drugged by something. She coughed. She could hear the voice of a man not far from her.**

**"Sleeping beauty has awakened." He said**

"**Who are you and what do you want with me?" Grace asked though she couldn't see the man.**

"**I think you'll find that out in plenty of time." The voice said**

"**My boyfriend's a cop." Grace said**

"**Yeah, and soon your Officer Finney and his partner will be dead." The voice replied**

"**No!" She screamed**

**She heard footsteps getting closer to her but she couldn't do anything to get away. There was a hand on her shoulder and then the man was right on top of her.**

"**No." She sobbed repeatedly as his hands were at her waist.**

"**If you stay quiet, I promise that it won't hurt." He said as he pushed her onto her back.**

**Grace sobbed quietly. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, or how it even happened to her in the first place**.

Faith sat tapping her pencil on her desk as she looked through photos from Grace's apartment.

"Staring at it will make you crazy." Jelly said as he came in with a cup of coffee and sat down at his desk.

"I just don't know where to begin with this." Faith stated

"Well begin with the fact that you let the coffee pot get empty again." Jelly replied

"You and your damn coffee." Faith commented

"Hey, it's the rookie's job to keep the coffee coming." Jelly argued

"The coffee pot is very easy to operate. You should try it sometime." Faith said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where you going?" Jelly asked

"To get some information." Faith replied as she walked out of the room

Jelly just sat and watched.

"**So are you going to tell me where we are going or you just gonna drive aimlessly all night?" Davis asked **

**Finney continued to drive silently.**

"**Okay, see if you're not going to tell your partner what you're doing, then you're partner can't help you when it comes to the paperwork." Davis said**

**The windshield wipers worked to push the rain off of the windshield. An occasional streetlight glimmered through the rain.**

"**I've gotta find her Davis." Finney finally said**

"**I know. We're going to find her." Davis replied**

"**No, I HAVE to find her." Finney started, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." **

"**Easy there bro. We'll find her and she'll be all right. Grace is a fighter, she'll be fine." Davis tried to calm the younger officer**

"**She's not all right, I can feel that. Whoever took her is hurting her." Finney's face was pale. He pulled the RMP over in time to open the door and throw up.**

"**Okay, you need to go home. You're not in the right state of mind to do this right now." Davis said**

**He walked around to the driver's side of the RMP and suddenly he heard gunshots. **

"**Get down." Davis yelled at the younger officer as he drew his own weapon and attempted to find where the shots were coming from. "10-13 shots fired. 10-13 officers need assistance Glenside Ave." **

"**55 David responding, 55 Charlie as well." The radio clicked**

**Finney tried to focus in on where the shooter was located but neither he nor Davis could see anyone.**

"**Okay, this is definitely not good." Davis said as he changed clips in his gun.**

"**I can't see the shooter, but obviously he sees us." Finney said as he tried to return fire. "Damn!" He yelled as he got back down beside the RMP. "I'm hit." **

**Davis looked over in disbelief.**


	3. Cry For Help

Faith walked into the lounge of the firehouse.

"Lt. Walsh, can I talk to you a minute?" Faith asked

Walsh looked around and then shook his head. "Sure." He said as he got out of the chair he was sitting in.

They walked into his office and he closed the door.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked

"It's about one of your paramedics." Faith could see the look on his face, "Grace Foster's been kidnapped."

Walsh was shocked.

"Do you maybe know of anyone who may have wanted to hurt her?" Yokas asked

"Not that I can think of, but then again, I'm only her Lieutenant. Maybe Carlos or Levine might know something, but I'm not aware of anything." Walsh replied

"I'm gonna need to talk to them." Yokas said

"I'll see if I can get dispatch to call them back to the house for you." Walsh replied

Yokas nodded as she looked around the office at the pictures. The one of DK, Jimmy, and former Lt. Johnson sat on the desk. There was also a picture of the Squad including Taylor. It seemed so much different now, Taylor and Lt. Johnson were dead, Doc had gone off the deep end, Kim and Jimmy had both transferred. It was a different firehouse.

Yokas wanted to try and prevent a tragic ending to Grace's tenure at the Squad.

Walsh hung up the phone. "They're on their way back now." He paused. "I can't believe that this is happening. It doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it." Yokas said as she heard the 10-13 dispatched across the radio.

"10-13 officer down! Officer down!" Davis radioed

Yokas looked at Walsh.

"Looks like your crew might not be returning after all." She said

The scanner in the firehouse confirmed her suspicions.

"Adam 55-3 divert to Glenside Ave. Police officer down, stage away from the scene." The radio clicked

Carlos's voice could be heard. "Adam 55-3 Glenside Ave."

Faith rushed out of the office.

**Grace was alone in the dark again. She could hear water dripping from a pipe somewhere. She was scared to make any noise though, scared that he might come back and hurt her again. She shivered. At least now he had taken the restraints off of her so that she had a little freedom. She had checked her surroundings; the room couldn't be much bigger than a closet that was maybe 8 feet square. There was a heavy door, but that** **was the only opening she found in the wall. She sat back with her knees tucked up against her chest and she started to cry.**

"**Brendan, please, please help me." She sobbed quietly**

Just as quickly as the shooting had started, it stopped. The officers all looked at each other in confusion.

"Finney's hit." Davis announced

Monroe quickly made her way to the side of the wounded officer.

"It's just my shoulder, I'm alright." Brendan grimaced as Sasha applied pressure.

"The medics are on the way." Bosco said

Faith pulled onto the scene just after it had calmed down. She got out of her car.

"Who's hit?" She asked as she shut her door.

"Finney took one to the shoulder." Sully replied

"Anyone else get hit?" Faith asked

"No, just him. The shooting stopped as we all started to get here." Bosco said

Carlos brought the bus to a stop behind Sully's RMP. He and Levine grabbed the bags.

"I'm okay." Brendan tried to argue

"You took a bullet to the arm, you're not okay bro." Carlos said

"Here let me look at that." Levine said as she took the makeshift bandage off, "You need to go to the hospital."

Carlos looked at her oddly, like she had just stated the obvious- which she had.

"I'm fine!" Brendan said, "I just want to find Grace."

Levine and Carlos were a little shocked.

"She's off tonight, you should know that, you're her boyfriend." Carlos said

"No, someone took her." Brendan replied

"Are you sure?" Levine asked

"Place was turned upside down, she was missing." Faith said, "I thought maybe you would know if someone wanted to hurt her."

"She never mentioned it to me, and I think she'd have mentioned something like that." Levine said

"I don't know of anyone." Carlos said

"Okay, well if you can think of someone, call me." Faith replied

"Okay." Carlos turned his attention to Finney, "Now let's get you to the hospital."

**Brendan sat on the edge of the stretcher. He was impatiently waiting for Dr. Fields to come in and look at his arm. Lt. Swersky walked in.**

"**You alright?" The Lieutenant asked**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a graze. I want to get back out there and find Grace." Finney replied**

"**I know." Swersky replied, "We got teams on it. We'll find her." **

"**The son of a bitch who took her better not hurt her." Finney added**

"**I want you to take some time off. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." Swersky added. "We're going to keep an eye out at your place, in case the guy shows up." **

"**You think he'll show up there?" Finney asked**

"**I don't think it was her he wanted. I think he may be after you." Swersky said honestly**.


	4. The Note

Faith sat back in her chair. She was trying to make sense of everything. Jelly walked into the office.

"Lab got a few partials." He said as he handed the report over, "A lot of Finney's, but there's one that they can't quite match up."

"What if we pull Finney's records, maybe the perp is after him, not her. He's just using her to get back at Finney for some reason." Faith said

"Well his dad sure pissed a lot of people off, I guess it could run in the family." Jelly said as he adjusted his glasses.

**Brendan walked up to the hall towards his apartment door. There was something hanging there. He got closer and noticed that it said "Officer Finney" on it. He took it off the door and opened it to see what it said.**

"**Officer Finney, how fitting that we should meet again. You took something of mine that I want back, and so I took something of yours that I know you want back. I see you escaped my first trap for you- I trusted that you would. But that was just the beginning. By the end of this you'll wish that you had never crossed paths with me. Your death is going to be slow and painful… especially as you watch your beloved die before you. It's all your fault Officer Finney. The clock is ticking. Will you be the Knight in Shining Armor for your fair maiden? Or will you just be a peasant boy who watches as the dragon takes the fair maiden's honor? Oh I've already done that- but you weren't there. Pity. She's so sweet and delicate. It would be such a shame for something to happen to her. You have 48 hours to find her, after that it will just be too late." **

**Brendan fumed. He punched the door with his good hand as he held the note in the other.**

"**Who are you?" He screamed. "You son of a bitch!"**

**A uniformed officer approached.**

"**Is everything alright Officer Finney?" The officer asked**

"**How long have you been staking out my building?" Finney asked**

"**I just got here, shift change." The officer replied**

"**So you didn't see who put this on my door?" Finney asked holding up the note**

"**No, I didn't see anyone. And the other Officer who was here didn't say anything about anyone being here." The Officer said**

**Brendan stared at his door. **

"**You want me to go in and look around for you?" The officer asked**

"**It's a trap. Son of a bitch set a trap for me. Call the Bomb Squad, and evacuate the building." Finney said**

**The other officer was stunned, not sure what to make of what Brendan said.**

"**Do it!" Finney yelled as he pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, Lieu, it's Finney. The son of a bitch that took Grace has been to my apartment. No, I haven't gone in. Yes sir. I already told him to do so. Okay sir." **

**Brendan closed his cell phone and looked around for any other evidence that he might find. **

**Out on the street it was beginning to look like a police convention. Sully and Monroe had closed off the street as more units were arriving. Sirens could be heard all around. Soon an unmarked car pulled up with Lieutenant Swersky.**

"**I want everyone from inside the building moved outside of the perimeter. No one else gets in this area!" Swersky started barking orders**

**Faith took the piece of paper from Finney. **

"**You're sure that he was in your apartment?" Faith asked**

"**I didn't enter, figured that he was smart enough to get Grace without anyone knowing, he'd be smart enough to get in my apartment. Hell no one noticed him stick that on my door." Finney said**

**Jelly looked over the letter. "What'd you do to piss this guy off?"**

"**I don't know." Finney replied as he watched ESU finish evacuating the building. **

**The Squad pulled onto the scene and Lt. Walsh walked up to Lt. Swersky**

"**What's the situation?" Walsh asked**

"**We think that there may be a bomb in the building." Swersky replied**

"**Any one still inside?" Walsh asked**

"**They're sweeping the building now and then bomb squad's going to go in." Swerksy replied**

"**Okay." Walsh replied**

**Carlos and Levine pulled the bus into the staging area.**

"**Wow, now that's a lot of cops." Carlos commented**

**Levine just looked at him.**

Grace gathered some strength. She tried to stand up, and at first she was unsuccessful. After the third or forth try she made her way to her feet. Now maybe she could find an opening, a way to get out. She felt around the darkness and found a seam on the wall. Then she bumped her head on a metal rack. That startled her and she began to worry that her capture heard the sound. She feared that he would be back for her any moment, angry and ready to take it out on her again. The darkness was lonesome; she had no clue even what time or day it was, how long she had been inside wherever it was that she was, or worse yet- how to get out. She only knew that she had to get out.

The water was dripping from a pipe somewhere close to her. Grace felt her way through the darkness and towards the dampness of the drip. But soon she heard footsteps. She quickly backed down towards the corner as the door opened.

"Finally getting your legs back under you?" The voice asked

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Grace asked yet again

"It's not what I want with you, it's WHY I want you." The voice replied

"Can I have some water or something? I don't feel so well." Grace thought maybe her captor would be kind enough to give her something.

"It's time for your next round of medicine." His voice sounded evil.

Grace could see the light from the crack and thought about escape.

"Don't think about trying to get out of here. Because you see…" the voice was overwhelmed by the sound of chains rattling, "I don't trust you."

Grace felt her hand being taken and something like a handcuff being put around her wrist. She tried to fight it, but it was useless. Obviously he knew what he was doing.

"Torturing you was not the plan my dear Grace, but now it's just more fun." He laughed

She cringed as she felt his rough hands touch her body again.

"Please don't. I'll do anything, please don't." She sobbed

He paused for a moment. He enjoyed her pleading with him; he was going to enjoy her death as well. This was what he had planned. She could hear him undoing the zipper on his pants. And she screamed.

"No!" She screamed

He slapped her across the face. "I told you that if you were quiet, I wouldn't make it hurt."

Then in an instant he was on top of her, and she was screaming louder. She felt him stop, and heard him closed his zipper. Then he took something cold to her arm; she could smell it. It smelled like an alcohol prep like she used on the ambulance. She felt something pinch her arm, and then felt warm. Within seconds she was out.


	5. The Promise

**The bomb squad set about checking Brendan's apartment. Soon the members emerged with a package the size of a brief case. They moved it to an isolated location and then backed away. **

"**It could be, the dogs didn't make any other moves except with this package." The Lieutenant of the Squad said**

"**Let me know would you?" Lt. Swersky asked**

"**Sure thing." The Squad Lieutenant replied**

**Finney walked over. "Did they find something?" **

"**Yeah, they are checking it now." Lt. Swersky said**

"**I don't understand why this is happening." Finney added**

"**Bad things happen to good people. For some reason someone decided that your girlfriend was a way to get back at you for something. Faith and Jelly are working hard to find out why. I need you to think about anyone you may have collared, anyone that might have a vendetta against you. It's obvious to me that this is about you, not about her. And whoever is doing this found that hurting her would hurt you. It has. But I promise you that we will find the guy who is responsible, and we will bring Grace back." Lt. Swersky said**

**The other officers just stood back and watched. They hated to see one of their brethren hurt like this. And it was becoming more and more evident that this wasn't going to have a happy ending. These kind of things very seldom ever did. The veteran officers knew that they were in this together, no matter what the cost. **

**They all jumped slightly as they heard the blast of the package being detonated. **

The sun was coming up over the city. Brendan sat on the steps outside of Grace's apartment building. He had hoped that maybe going there would give him some sort of idea on who or why. People were starting to move around, and he watched them carefully- trying to figure out who could be responsible.

He wasn't the only one who had given up a night of sleep over this case. Jelly drank down his twelfth cup of coffee as Faith sat and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed

"What?" Jelly asked as he looked through Finney's files

"We're losing time here Jelly! Something has got to give to help us break this case." Faith said

"I don't think that this skel's just gonna let the time expire. He wants Finney. He'll give us a little leeway to try and get in to rescue the girl." Jelly said

"Are you willing to bet her life on that?" Faith looked up sternly, "I sure as hell am not."

Davis and Sully returned to the precinct. They weren't on duty yet; they hadn't really gone off duty for more than just enough time to get breakfast. The two officers were ready to help out in anyway possible. Monroe was sleeping on a cot in the Role Call room.

Bosco walked down from the upper level of the precinct. He was ready and willing to figure out who the mastermind behind the kidnapping was.

Sergeant Cruz stepped out of the Anti- Crime office. She had a stack of papers in her hand as she headed toward Faith's desk.

"I didn't think you cared." Bosco said sharply

"There's a member of the services in danger right now. And I want to catch the piece of shit who's responsible." She said as she placed the papers on the desk.

"What's this?" Faith asked

"Leads." Cruz replied, "We're going to start working down the list."

"WE?" Faith asked

"Yeah. If we're going to find her in time, we're going to have to do this together." Cruz admitted

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Bosco said in disbelief

"Believe it Bosco. Now we need to start figuring out who would have the beef with Finney, and who would be capable of what we know so far about this guy." Cruz said, "Let's go over to the Squad room and start working on this."

They all moved towards the Squad room.

**Finney dozed off for a moment. He woke up when his head hit the concrete wall of Grace's building's step. When he reoriented himself he could see the buildings down the block. He watched the people interacting in the neighborhood. He was startled when his phone rang.**

"**Grace?" He asked**

"**No, but I know where she is… and you don't." The voice on the other end of the line said**

"**You son of a bitch! Where is she?" Finney yelled**

"**I told you yesterday that you had 48 hours to figure that out. If you didn't, your lover would be… well, I'm sure you've figured out that part by now."**

"**You better not lay a hand on her!" Finney yelled as he stood up**

"**Oh, but I have. Her sweetness is hard to resist. I've had my fun with her, if you know what I mean." **

"**Who are you? You son of a bitch! Why don't you quit hiding and come out like a man?" Finney was fuming**

"**Oh, but I have. I can see you right now. You're face is all red. No, don't look around, I have something I want you to hear."**

**There was a pause and then a clicking sound. It was a taped recording.**

"**Now tell your dear Officer Finney that you are okay." The man's voice could be heard.**

**Then Grace's voice trembled as she spoke. "Brendan, please, I need your help. Please!" She cried**

**There was another click.**

**Brendan's eyes were filled with tears as he mumbled, "You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you."**

"**Now, now, that's no way to be Brendan. We can be friends, after all, we share the same interest in women." The man laughed**

**Brendan continued to fume. **

"**The clock is ticking, you've only got 32 hours left." The phone went dead**

**Brendan looked at his phone. "You bastard!" He yelled as he frantically searched around the street to see if he could find the man. "Come out and get me, it's me you want!" **

**Then he watched as an old Chevy Caprice drove away. He managed to get a partial plate on it, and of course the direction of travel. Brendan quickly rushed down the street after it, but soon it was out of sight.**

**Brendan kicked a trashcan out of frustration and looked around. **

"**I'll find you. I promise." He said with tears running down his face.**

Grace woke up to the light shining through the doorway of her "cell." She squinted because it was a bright in the otherwise dark confinement that she had been in.

"He doesn't love you." The voice said

Grace was still drowsy from the medicine.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded to know.

"My, you haven't softened up to me one bit have you?" The voice laughed, "Your end is near dear. So you might want to rethink the bitterness. Your sweet Brendan has only 30 hours left before you become Romeo and Juliet."

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" Grace asked

"Why? I plan on you and your lover to go to the grave together. Except they'll never find your bodies." The man laughed, "So how do you want to die? I can make it painless, or excruciating."

"You won't kill me. You won't have the chance." Grace said in defiance

"You're sadly mistaken. He'll never find you in time." The man said, "Get used to it. You're going to die."

Grace sat back away from the man. She was hungry and thirsty. She still had no clue how long she had been there. She still had no clue where she was.

"That's right Grace, sit back in fear. You want to run, and hide, but you can't. You don't even know where you are. And you still don't know who I am." The man laughed, "In time. You'll find out in time."

The door slammed shut and Grace jumped. She began to cry again. She was scared.

"Brendan, please help me."


	6. Hopeless

**The chalkboard at the front of the room had scribbled names on it.**

"**Okay, so we suspect that it's one of his collars with a vendetta." Cruz said**

"**It's the only logical explanation." Jelly chimed in**

**Each officer and detective had a stack of files that they were looking through. They classified them into piles. Those who were still in jail and those out of jail. They were the only logical choices.**

**They searched through each file, hoping to find a lead. **

**Bosco tossed a file down on the floor. **

"**This is worthless!" He exclaimed, "We'll never find each of these people in time. We're down to what, like a day? Come on, there's got to be some other way." **

"**Whoever did this has a beef with Finney and no one else, so we gotta find the one clue that will solve this Bosco." Faith tried to reason**

"**I just don't think we're looking in the right place." Bosco said**

**Everyone was surprised when Finney walked in. **

"**We're not." He said **

"**What do you mean?" Monroe asked**

"**He's after me for taking someone away from him." Finney said. "The letter said that I took something from him and he wanted it back. He wants me dead. He called me this morning. He's trying to get inside my head. He's following me around, probably knows I'm here right now."**

"**Do you have that number?" Cruz asked**

"**He blocked it. I got a partial plate off of a car speeding away this morning." Finney said**

"**I'm going to pull your phone record, the phone company should have his number." Faith said as she quickly wrote down Finney's cell phone number.**

"**You got a partial? Any description?" Davis asked**

"**Late model Chevy Caprice, maroon. Real beat up looking." Finney started, "All I saw was that it ended in O F." **

"**We'll need to cross reference the names on the files of those who have Caprice's with plates ending in OF." Monroe said**

"**Do you realize how many cars are registered in New York with OF in their license number?" Bosco asked**

"**You got a better idea?" Monroe asked**

"**Yeah, go out and start searching for that car." Bosco replied**

"**You don't think things through do you?" Sully asked, "Do you realize how many cars there are in New York City at a given time. It's going to be next to impossible." **

"**Not if we have bait." Bosco looked at Finney. "Finney just needs to go out and drive around looking. We'll follow in an unmarked, see if we notice any one following him."**

"**That could work." Cruz said**

"**He comes up with a long shot of an idea and you think it could work?" Sully asked**

"**Yeah, it could." Cruz replied, "Finney take your personal vehicle, Bosco and I will set up and watch you from various points. We'll plot out a path. If you notice a vehicle let us know, we'll be watching. Monroe, run the cross-reference. We'll see what Faith comes up with off of the phone records. Sully, you and Davis take an RMP and just drive around looking for a car matching the description. Let's find her."**

The clock on the wall of Faith's office ticked away the seconds. The sound was nerve wracking given the situation. The fax machine came to life and Brendan's phone record came through. Faith searched it carefully.

She matched up the numbers that Brendan had given her from his normal calls list. There were 3 numbers that didn't match his list.

"Find anything?" Jelly asked

"There are three numbers on here that don't match his list." Faith said, "Two of them come from pay phones."

"And the other?" Jelly asked

"One of those pay as you go phones. It's worthless Jelly." Faith tossed her pencil down in disgust

"What about the pay phones, where are they?" Jelly asked

"Both on Lexington Ave." Faith looked

"Grace lived on Lexington right?" Jelly asked

Faith stared at him for a moment. "Yeah."

She sat back in her chair for a moment.

"That son of a bitch has been watching all of us the whole time!" She exclaimed

**Finney guided his Blazer through the streets around Grace's apartment and then his own. He looked at the clock on the dash occasionally and noted the time.**

"**Come on. Show up." He said**

**He turned the corner onto Amsterdam. His cell phone rang.**

"**Finney." He said as he answered it**

"**Getting nervous yet?" The voice asked**

**Brendan pulled over to the curb. "No."**

"**Then why do you keep driving around the same circles? Are you hoping that she'll just appear?" **

"**What do you want from me?" Brendan asked**

"**Don't you think it's a little late in the game to ask that question?" **

"**If it will help save my girlfriend." Brendan said as he looked around**

"**Oh so you want to play the hero. How noble of you. Your father would have been proud. But your father would have found the girl by now too. You know your dad was dirty. Had your partner's father killed. I read the reports." **

"**This isn't about my father, it's about me and you. Now I'm asking you, what do you want from me? I'll do anything if you will let Grace go." Brendan asked**

"**You're getting desperate. There's 20 hours and 42 minutes left, and you're getting desperate. Tick tock Brendan." **

"**I'm going to find you." Brendan replied**

"**Tick tock." **

**The call went dead right after that. Brendan threw his phone on his dash and hit his steering wheel. **

**Bosco pulled up next to him.**

"**You see anyone?" Cruz asked**

"**No, that son of a bitch just called me again." Finney responded**

**Bosco pulled out his cell phone and called Faith.**

"**Pull up the record, the bastard just called again." Bosco said**

**Within a couple minutes Faith replied**

"**Amsterdam and 109, it's a pay phone." **

"**Son of a bitch was just up the block!" Bosco exclaimed as he put the dash light up and sped off.**

**He pulled the car to a halt almost hitting the payphone. He and Cruz jumped out.**

"**Did anyone see a man using this phone?" Cruz asked**

**The people just kept walking by shaking their heads.**

"**You've got to be kidding me! No one saw a thing?" Bosco exclaimed in disbelief, "There's a woman's life at stake and NO ONE saw ANYONE using THIS phone? I don't believe this." **

**He threw his hands up in the air**

"**There was a man." A boy said**

**Bosco and Cruz turned quickly**

"**He went that way." The boy pointed**

"**Do you remember what he looked like?" Bosco asked**

"**He's wearing a gray t-shirt, had a goatee." The boy replied**

**Cruz was already surveying the street**

"**Ever seen him before?" Bosco asked**

"**Yeah, occasionally he passes through here. Normally looks mad." The boy said**

"**Thanks." Bosco said**

**Cruz was already walking up the street. **

"**We've got a car." Bosco yelled after her**


	7. The Park

Monroe walked into the office.

"What'd you find?" Faith asked

"There are approximately 80 Caprices maroon in color registered in the city." Monroe started

"And?" Faith asked

"Only 6 with the letter combination of OF in their license plates." Monroe smiled

"We can definitely deal with 6." Faith smiled as she grabbed her blazer, "Let's go."

"Hang on I'm coming." Jelly said

"Hurry up." Faith replied

**Finney decided to search the area around the park where he knew Grace liked to go. He parked his car and got out. Looking around for any signs of her. He walked around the park for a little while, to the little spot that she called "peaceful." **

**He sat down for a moment on one of the benches. **

"**I'm trying to find you Grace. I just can't. I don't know where to look." He said to himself. "I'm letting you down. I'm sorry."**

"**Penny for your thoughts?" A female voice asked**

**Finney looked up, "I'm just looking for someone." **

"**And you feel like you're letting her down?" The woman asked**

"**Yeah, I need to find her, to save her." Finney replied**

"**If you find her, you save yourself." The woman smiled, "Do you have a picture?"**

"**Yeah." Finney replied as he pulled the picture out of his pocket**

**The woman studied it carefully.**

"**She's the paramedic, the one who got kidnapped right?" The woman asked**

"**Yeah." Finney replied**

"**There's this guy, he's obsessed with her. Follows her ambulance around occasionally." The woman replied**

"**Wait, how do you know that?" Finney asked**

"**I'm his sister." She said**

"**Wait a minute, do you know where she is?" Finney asked**

"**I don't know where she is, but I know he pictures of her all over his apartment. Says something about her being his way at getting back at a cop." She replied**

"**Do you know why?" Finney asked**

"**Something about his girlfriend's death." The woman replied**

"**Have you gone to the cops about this?" Finney asked**

"**I'm too afraid to." She replied, "He's not stable. He's dangerous. If I told on him, he'd kill me- I know he would." **

"**Well, I'll tell you something. I am a cop." Finney said**

"**You're the one he's after?" She was shocked**

"**Apparently." Finney replied, "Where's his apartment?"**

**She quickly scribbled down the address on a piece of paper. **

"**I'm sorry, I have to go. I just wanted to tell someone." She said as she hurried off**

"**I didn't catch your name." Finney called after her but she just waved him off.**

**He looked down at the paper again and knew what he had to do.**


	8. The Car

Faith pulled her Crown Victoria up in front of a house on 142nd St.. She looked at Jelly and Monroe.

"Let's do this." Faith said

Monroe grabbed the paperwork and they walked to the door.

Jelly rang the bell and it was a few moments before a feeble old woman answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"We're with the New York Police Department, we need to ask you a couple questions." Yokas said

"What's this about?" The woman asked

"We have a few questions about your car." Monroe said, "We're trying to make sure that your car wasn't involved in a crime."

"My car's been in the shop all week. The transmission went out of it." The woman said

"What shop?" Yokas asked

"Ned's Repair down the block." The woman replied

"Okay, thank you. Sorry that we disturbed you." Yokas added

As they walked down the steps of the building they felt a little hopeless.

"We're down to what, 18 hours? And we've still got to track down 5 cars. This is going to be impossible." Monroe said

Yokas stopped on the steps. "No, this is not impossible. We've got to find her Sasha, I'm not going to let her die because we failed."

They continued on towards the car.

"5 to go." Jelly says

**Davis and Sully circled the block searching for the maroon car. They didn't find anything. They pulled up to Bosco and Cruz**

"**Any luck?" Sully asked**

"**No, no one's seen this guy." Cruz replied**

"**I can't believe this." Bosco said. "We can't afford to give up any more time."**

"**We just gotta keep searching." Davis said**

"**We've got 18 hours left. And we don't even know who the bastard is." Bosco said, "How can we save her if we don't even have any idea where to look?" **

Grace sat in the corner of her dungeon. She was feeling nauseated. She was still hungry and thirsty, but she had no clue how much time she had left.

"Brendan, I believe in you." She said, "You'll find me, I know you will."

The reality was starting to set in that she had a scheduled execution time. Set by the man who she knew nothing about. He had drugged her and sexually assaulted her and obviously hated Brendan, but she knew nothing else about him.

"Keep praying for your dear Brendan to find you. I want to see the pain on his face as he watches you die." The voice said

"Why are you doing this?" Grace sobbed

"You're dear Brendan killed my girlfriend, my world. So I have lived with the fact that he was never punished for what he did. Now I have decided to punish him for this. Unfortunately, an eye for an eye… So that means that you have to die. As much as I would love to keep you for myself, I have to kill you. He has to pay." The man said

"He would have never killed her without a reason." Grace tried to stall

"He did it in cold blood! She did nothing! He shot her!" The man yelled

"Please, don't do this. Please." Grace pleaded

"I'm sorry that I have to, you are so beautiful, but the clock is ticking." The man added

Grace cried, "Please don't."

"In case you're wondering, you have 17 hours and 34 minutes to make everything right with your maker. If you even believe in that sort of thing." The man said as he shut the door.

Grace started sobbing. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Now she really felt sick to the stomach, wondering what kind of torture she was going to have to endure.

**Brendan looked at the address on the piece of paper. He pulled up in front of the building and took a deep breath. Something had finally gone right, and he was hoping that the bastard was still there and more importantly- hopefully Grace was there.**

**He checked his weapon and put it down in his jeans and draped his t-shirt over top of it. **

"**I hope this works." He mumbled as he forced open the door of his car and got out.**

**He walked into the building and up the stairs towards the apartment. He paused outside the door and looked around. He drew his gun and knocked on the door. When he got no answer he decided to kick it in. He wasn't prepared for what was inside. **

**He slowly went room to room to determine that the man was not there. He found pictures of Grace all through the apartment, even in the bathroom.**

"**This is one sick bastard." Finney said of the picture of Grace hanging above the toilet.**

**His cell phone rang.**

"**Finney." He said**

"**Now officer Finney, I believe you are committing a crime right now." The man said**

"**You sick bastard." Finney replied**

"**She's a very pretty woman. Very sweet and sensuous. Delicate, I could go on, but we all know that that would just be a waste of time. Her and I could have had beautiful children together." The man added**

"**What do you want from me?" Finney asked**

"**I want you dead. And you walked right into my trap." The man added**

**Finney looked around the apartment quickly.**

"**If I were you, I'd get out of there as fast as possible. This game just wouldn't be any fun if you were to blow up in my apartment." The man said**

**Brendan then saw the device on the counter. Wires were all around it. **

"**You're going to kill innocent people." Finney replied**

"**You did, so why should that make any difference to you?" The man asked**

"**Whatever it is between the two of us, we can work it out. Just give me my girlfriend back." Finney attempted to reason.**

"**It's too late for that." The man said**

"**Don't do this." Finney said**

"**I've already done it." The man replied as he hung up the phone **

**Finney thought about the device as he looked around the room quickly trying to find an idea where Grace was being held. There were a couple pictures of he and Grace throughout the town, even while they were on duty. This guy had done his homework and was managing to stay one step ahead of Finney. **

**Brendan grabbed a few of the photos and decided not to press his luck any longer, on his way out he pulled the fire alarm within the building- he wasn't letting innocents die.**

**He made his way down the stairs with some of the other residents and was barely clear of the door when the explosion shattered the windows of the apartment and the fire could be seen inside. **

**Finney went to his car. He was still ticked that the guy was still a step ahead of him.**


	9. Crash

"Alright, we have 15 hours left and still have 3 cars to find." Faith noted

"Well the good part is that we're down to 3." Jelly said

"Yeah, but I'd like to find it and hopefully him soon." Monroe said

"We'll find him." Jelly said

"I know." Monroe replied as Faith frowned.

Faith was getting frustrated that they were still trying to find a car and a suspect.

She was so frustrated that she didn't even hear Monroe yell

"Faith!" Monroe screamed as she threw her arms up.

There was the sound of crunching metal and then silence.

"Is everyone okay?" Faith asked the pain evident in her voice

Monroe stirred in the back seat; blood trickled down the side of her face.

"I'm okay." She said

"Jelly?" Faith asked

She got no response as she leaned forward to see if he was okay. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning off to the side. It was clear that he was unconscious.

"55 Detective to Central. We need a bus on a rush to 124 and Lex. We've been involved in an MVC, one unconscious." Faith radioed

There was a crowd of onlookers starting to encircle the car.

"I'm going to try to get out." Monroe said as she adjusted her position in the seat.

"What hit us?" Faith asked

"I think it was a truck." Monroe said

The radio crackled to life.

"55 Sergeant to 55 Detective, what's your status?" The voice was clearly Sgt. Cruz

"Monroe's bleeding, Jelly's unconscious." Faith replied

"55 Sergeant to Central, we'll be responding on the MVC." Cruz radioed

"55 Charlie, same message." Sully came across

Davis and Sully arrived on scene first. They found Faith's burgundy Crown Vic diagonally parked in the intersection, a navy blue Chevy Safari van rested between the front and rear doors on the passenger side.

"55 Charlie to Central, we have a 2 vehicle accident, subject of the second vehicle is GOA." Sully said, "Also go ahead and get another bus out here."

"The door's jammed." Davis said

Cruz and Bosco pulled on scene.

"Sullivan, Davis, start getting witness accounts, I don't think this was an accident." Cruz said, her gut instinct was shining through, "I want that other driver!"

"We're on it." Davis said as he approached the bystanders

The Squad pulled on scene followed by Adam 55-3. Lt. Walsh and DK approached the car immediately.

"Get the jaws, we need to get him out of here." Lt. Walsh said

"I'll be right back." DK replied as he rushed off to get the jaws.

**Grace sat in the corner, thinking about the grim reality that was facing her. She didn't want to die, especially not today. She tried to think of how to escape. There had to be some way. **

"**I know that Brendan will find me." She told herself, "He won't let me down."**

**The door creaked open again.**

"**Are you still thinking that your dear Brendan is coming to rescue you?" The man asked**

"**I don't think, I know." Grace said**

"**He's wasted 33 hours trying to get here so far. Oh and a few of his friends got hurt today." The man said**

"**You're evil." Grace replied**

"**No, I'm vengeful. There's a difference." The man stated**

"**Who are you?" Grace asked once again**

"**The man who's going to end your sweet little life." He replied. "Being a public servant was beneath you Grace, you could have done so much more with your life. But alas, you decided that you wanted to risk your life to save people. Now who's going to save you? By the time I'm done with you, they won't have any choice but to cry over your limp body. 'Boohoo poor Grace' that's what they'll say. I'll tell you what; just before time expires I'll give you one phone call to whoever you want to call. This way you can say "goodbye" to them yourself. I'd assume that you'll make that call to Brendan. I don't care; you'll get one call. Just like you're in jail."**

"**You won't have a chance to kill me." Grace said**

"**I guess you're willing to bet your life on that. But you'll be comforted to know that I'm preparing your execution chamber now." The man laughed**

"**You're sick." Grace said, "You're sick!" She screamed as he closed the door. **

DK popped the door off of the Crown Vic. Carlos and Levine were waiting right there with the stretcher.

"He's breathing, barely." Carlos announced

The firefighters helped to get Jelly out of the car. They also helped load him. Carlos looked up.

"We need to get him to a hospital now." He said

Levine nodded and closed the back doors of the ambulance.

Faith and Monroe were being tended to by another medic unit.

"I'm alright, really, I just want to get this bastard." Faith said. "We're wasting time sitting here."

Monroe pulled the dressing away from her forehead.

"Did you black out at all?" A medic asked

"I don't think so." Monroe replied

Lieutenant Swersky arrived on the scene.

"What the hell happened?" He asked

"That van blew through the intersection and t-boned them." Cruz said

"I can see that!" Swersky said

"We believe it had something to do with the search." Cruz said

"You believe?" Swersky asked

"The driver took off, Davis and Sullivan are looking for him." Cruz said

"Find him!" Swerksy demanded

"That makes two people we're after now." Cruz said as she walked away

Lieutenant Swersky looked around the scene and watched as Monroe and Yokas were loaded into ambulances.

"This is one fine mess." He said showing his own frustration at the situation. "15 hours left and I think we're no further ahead than where we started."


	10. 4 AM

**Finney had driven to a coffee shop. He needed something to drink, and a couple of moments to regroup. Finney studied the pictures that he had grabbed from the apartment. He hoped to find a clue somewhere in one of them. This guy had definitely done his homework on the two young lovers. Finney was mad that he hadn't noticed someone following him. He checked his watch, there were less than 14 hours left before the man's threat could become reality. It was approaching 4 AM. He hadn't slept since the ordeal began, and he couldn't sleep knowing that the woman he loved was in trouble. He stared intently at the pictures, trying to figure out the pieces to the puzzle. He was startled when Davis walked up behind him.**

"**Hey" Davis said**

"**Oh, hey Davis, didn't see you there." Finney replied**

"**How you holding up?" Davis asked**

"**I can't figure this guy out." Finney said**

"**They haven't matched up the car yet. They actually kind of hit a brick wall on that." Davis sat down **

**Sully walked over with two more coffees and sat down as well.**

"**What do you mean?" Finney asked**

"**Someone plowed into the side of Faith's car, Jelly's hurt pretty bad." Davis said**

**Finney looked out the window. **

"**We'll get to her." Davis said, "Brendan, did you hear me?"**

**Finney was staring at a man walking down the street. **

"**Finney!" Davis said to get his attention**

"**Yeah." Finney replied**

"**We'll find her." Davis said again**

**When Brendan looked back out the window the man was nowhere in sight. **

Bosco and Cruz continued searching in the area that the car had last been seen. Something had to break this case for them, and they hoped that maybe the guy would slip up.

"How much time do we have left?" Cruz asked as she yawned

"A little over 12 hours." Bosco replied

"This bastard's going down." Cruz added

"I know." Bosco said

"I'm not going to let him kill her. I am not going to let him win." Cruz emphasized

"Think that's him over by the payphone?" Bosco asked

"Only one way to find out." Cruz smiled as she put the dash light up and Bosco drove towards the phone.

The man dropped the phone and put his hands up as Cruz got out of the car.

"Don't move!" She yelled

"What's this about?" The man asked

"Grace Foster." Cruz said

"Who?" The man asked again

"GRACE FOSTER!" Cruz yelled, "Paramedic with the FDNY, she's gone missing."

"I don't know who that is." The man replied

Bosco spotted the kid that he had talked to the day before.

"Is that the man?" Bosco asked pointing to the man Cruz was questioning.

"No, I've never seen that guy around here before." The kid replied.

"It's not him." Bosco said, "He's telling the truth."

Cruz reluctantly backed down and got back in the car.

"What, no 'sorry we thought you were someone else' or anything like that?" The man asked

"Be lucky you still got your kneecaps." Bosco said as he walked back to the car.

Cruz was sitting in the car, visibly angry that it wasn't the right guy.

"We'll find him." Bosco said as he put the car in reverse, "That's what we do."


	11. Demand

**Lieutenant Swersky stood in the hallway at Mercy. Yokas and Monroe had already been patched up and came out to meet him in the hallway.**

"**How's he doing?" Faith asked**

"**They think he may have a collapsed lung, they've been working on him for a while." Swersky replied**

"**This keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Monroe asked**

**Davis and Sully walked into the ER.**

"**Tell me that you have this wrapped up." Swersky said**

"**Wish we could boss, but we don't." Davis said**

"**We found the driver a couple blocks away." Sully said**

"**So why aren't you at the house with him now?" Swersky asked**

"**The bullet to the brain took care of him, he shot himself. Guess he figured there was no way out of this." Sully replied**

"**So we're no farther than we were before?" Swersky asked**

"**Afraid not." Davis replied**

"**Any ID on him?" Swersky asked**

"**Nope, nothing in the van either. I think he did this intentionally, maybe to knock us off the trail of the kidnapper." Sully added**

"**Great. I have a kamikaze driver, a kidnapper who's possibly a murderer, a detective who may not survive, and a missing paramedic who happens to be dating one of my officers. This day is just going great." Swersky said in frustration**

"**We'll find him Lieu." Faith said**

"**Then DO IT!" Swersky yelled**

**Davis and Sullivan looked at each other, they turned around, and out the door they went. **

Brendan walked to his Blazer, still looking around to see if he could find the man. He saw no sign of him. There was a slip of paper on his windshield though, and Brendan pulled it out from under his wiper. He read it to himself.

"Brendan, how does it to feel to know that the blood of another woman is going to be on your hands? Do you not understand that time is of the essence and sitting around in a coffee shop eating donuts won't help your girl friend. Do you want her to die a slow and painful death alone? Or would you rather be her hero? You're a joke Brendan. You can't do anything to stop me. If you were a real cop you would have found me by now."

Brendan was fuming as he balled up the note.

"Who are you? Why won't you come out and face me like a man!" He screamed

Some people moving around on the streets looked at him strangely and then briskly walked away. He slammed his hand down on his hood and then quickly got into his truck.

**Grace shifted uneasily in the dark. She was tired, but afraid to go to sleep. She was scared that the door would open and her captor would come in and kill her. She was scared that she really was going to die. Being chained to the wall now didn't help matters any. **

**She began to pray that Brendan would find her, save her. **

"**Please Brendan, please come. Please get me out of here." She let a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm so scared. Please."**

**She stopped when she heard the door start to open again.**

"**He doesn't love you." The man said. "If he did, he would have been here by now."**

**Grace stayed silent.**

"**That's right, you're still here. And you're still going to die in 12 hours. Maybe I gave your dear Brendan too long to find you. It's a big city you know? Apparently too big. I keep leaving him clues, but he doesn't seem to know how to put them together." The man added**

"**He'll find me, and he'll kill you for touching me." Grace said sternly**

**The man laughed, "He's had 36 hours to find me, and he hasn't done it yet. He's got 12 hours left sweetie pie, and I'm not thinking that you're going to like the ending of this story." The man laughed again**

"**You'll see, he'll come for me. And you'll wish you were dead." Grace said**

**The man spit on her before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Grace quickly wiped herself off and stared towards the door. **


	12. The Visit

Sully and Davis drove around trying to find the last two addresses for the car they were looking for. They made their way into Brooklyn, way out of their precinct- but this case meant that boundary lines didn't matter. Finding Grace alive did.

"You think that's the place?" Davis asked as they looked at a ragged tenement

"It looks like it would fit with the type of person we're looking for- scum." Sully said as he pulled the RMP to a halt in front of a rundown row house.

"I don't see the car." Davis commented

"In this neighborhood it's hard to tell." Sully said, "Keep your eyes open."

They walked up the step and banged on the door.

"Police open up!" Sully yelled

There was noise inside the home but no one opened the door. Sully banged on it again.

"They won't answer the door." A voice said, "They don't trust police officers."

Sully and Davis turned to find another police officer walking towards them.

"What are two of the 5-5's finest doing out in this neighborhood?" The officer asked

"Searching for a car that's linked to a kidnapping." Davis replied

"The paramedic?" The police officer asked

"Yeah, how'd you?" Davis was broken off

"Word gets around Officer Davis." The other officer replied

"Who are you?" Sully asked not recognizing the other officer

"Officer Josh Wilson." The officer replied

Sully studied the young officer's uniform. Something didn't add up to him. There was something wrong.

"You're looking for a car, do you have the plate? I might know where to find it." Officer Wilson replied

Sully stalled for a moment, "I left the bulletin in the car. Give me a minute."

Davis realized that Sully wasn't entirely sure about the young officer. Finally Sully walked back with a piece of paper.

"Here, if you see it, hold it and call for back up." Sully said

"Okay." Officer Wilson nodded

"Let's go Davis." Sully said as they walked back to the RMP.

Officer Wilson watched them as they pulled away.

**Cruz and Bosco were still watching the neighborhood where they had last encountered the man they suspected could be the kidnapper. **

"**If I was a pervert where would I hide?" Cruz asked**

**Bosco looked around, "I don't know, this is a big area." **

"**This guy makes no sense, he's only after Finney. So to get him he goes after Finney's girlfriend. Something's not right here." Cruz said**

"**We're running out of time to find him though." Bosco added**

**Cruz stared at him. **

"**She's not going to die. Not on my watch. I'm going to find this bastard." Cruz said, "What time is it?"**

"**What?" Bosco asked**

"**What time is it?" Cruz almost yelled**

**Bosco looked at his cell phone, "Almost 8."**

"**We have 8 hours left, we're going to find her." Cruz said as she walked towards the car. **

Brendan scanned the pictures that he had recovered from the apartment. He was still trying to put the pieces together. He was trying to think of all of the calls he had been on with the fire department. He could think of only a handful of MVCs.

"What am I missing?" He asked himself as he sat the pictures down on the passenger seat. "I know that I am missing something but what is it?"


	13. Unlucky 13

**Faith sat at her desk. She couldn't go home, didn't feel like it was the right thing to do, especially when her senior detective partner was at Mercy in critical condition. She was exhausted, as were all of the officers working this case, but they weren't going to let Grace die. That was not an option.**

**She was startled when her phone rang**

"**Detective Yokas." She said, "Give me a second…" she grabbed a pencil and paper, "Okay, Josh Wilson of the 68? I'll look into it. Be careful out there Sully." **

**She hung her phone up, tapped her pencil on her desk and then started to type in the information on her computer.**

"**Not a match." She said to herself, "Okay, how about if I try a whole system search?" **

**The computer screen flashed back with no matches. Faith picked up the phone quickly.**

"**Sully, he doesn't exist!" Faith said, "You gotta find him again!"**

Sully pulled the RMP to a stop and quickly turned it around in the middle of the street.

"Where are we going?" Davis asked

"That jagoff back there was the kidnapper." Sully said

"Are you serious?" Davis asked

"No, I just felt like pulling a U-turn just for effect. Of course I'm serious! Keep your eyes open for him." Sully said

**Grace shivered a little. It was damp and cold in her dungeon. She still had no clue what time it was, or even what day it was. The fear was starting to sink in that she really was going to die. She heard a noise, actually voices. They were arguing.**

"**And what's it going to prove?" A woman yelled**

"**I'm taking away from him what he stole from me!" The man replied**

"**He didn't take your restaurant from you, you did that! You burnt it down!" The woman yelled**

"**They made me do it!" The man screamed back**

"**So where are you keeping her?" The woman asked, "Did you burn her up like you did Natalie?" **

"**HE DID THAT!" The man screamed, "He killed her!"**

"**You're delusional!" She told him**

"**Where are you going?" He screamed**

"**I can't believe that you're related to me, let alone my brother!" The woman yelled**

**Grace quickly thought about it. Then she realized that she knew where she was. She felt around the metal racks, she was in a walk- in freezer. And she remembered the fire; she had the patient that night, a young woman who died. **

"_**Grace!" Walsh yelled as he emerged from the burning building with a young woman in his arms.**_

_**Grace grabbed her stretcher and headed towards him. **_

"_**She's not breathing." Walsh said**_

_**Grace quickly began checking her. Soon she had a tube in the woman's throat and began to bag her.**_

"_**How is she?" Davis asked**_

"_**She's got burns to over 85 of her body, she's not going to make it." Grace said matter-of-factly.**_

_**A credit card fell out of the woman's hand. She had been holding it when the explosion occurred. **_

"_**Davis." Grace said as she picked the card up and handed it to him**_

"_**Natalie Pallidino." Davis read the name. **_

_**They loaded the woman into the back of the bus and then Davis watched as it pulled away.**_

"_**I wonder if he's still inside." Finney said**_

"_**I guess it really doesn't matter now does it?" Davis asked, "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?"**_

_**Finney stood there. "I was doing my job."**_

"_**Yeah, and your job just got at least one woman killed." Davis said as he walked towards the RMP.**_

**She heard the door open. And she saw the shadow of the man. **

**She knew all too well what was about to happen. And she began to wish that she was dead instead of having to go through this torture.**

"**Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" She asked**

"**Because, I enjoy you." He replied**

"**Brendan's coming to save me." She said**

"**And I hope that I can watch the pain he goes through as he watches you die." The man replied, "He thinks I'm dead you know?"**

"**You should be! You killed her, you bastard! You killed her! I had her that night! You set that fire! You killed her!" Grace screamed**

**Then she felt it, like a knife going into her stomach. She fell backwards into the corner. She was in shock of what had just happened. **

"**You know how long it takes to bleed out, just hope that your prince charming gets her in time to save you." The man said as he stood up "The clock's ticking."**

**The door shut. Grace moaned in pain, not sure of the seriousness of her wound. She cried.**

"**Help me, please Brendan."**


	14. Crash and Burn

Sully slowly drove back through the area, hoping to find the impersonator. Davis looked around.

"I don't see him." Davis said

"Well keep looking." Sully almost lost his composure, "If we find him, we find her."

"I can't help but feel that this is a lost cause." Davis said

"If it were Sasha instead of Grace could you manage to pull together less of a sense of doom?" Sully asked

"It's not Sasha Sully. It's Grace. There's a big difference between the two. Sasha would be biting, kicking, and clawing her way out of it. I'm just not so sure that Grace has the same guts to survive." Davis said

Sully slammed the RMP into park.

"You think just because she's a paramedic that that makes her less able to survive this situation?" Sully looked at his partner, "Davis, you still have a hell of a lot to learn about people if you think that because Sasha's a cop that makes her better to survive. Remember, Grace is tough, tougher than a lot of the women that I know. And if anyone is going to survive this, it would be her."

"Okay, so can we go back to looking for this jerk now?" Davis asked

Sully mumbled something inaudible before shifting the RMP into drive again and pulling off.

"**Hey Lieu, any word on Grace yet?" Stu asked**

**Walsh looked at him, "No, not at all."**

**The rest of the guys frowned; this was wearing them all down. Carlos slammed his coffee cup down on the table.**

"**These people do this everyday! Why the hell can't they find her?" He yelled, "I can't believe that they are just going to let someone kill her!"**

**Everyone watched as Carlos got up and ran down the stairs.**

"**He'll be okay." Levine said as she gathered up her magazine and headed down the stairs after him. **

**Lt. Walsh looked around the room.**

"**Guys, we all need to stay calm. Lt. Swersky said that they are pursuing a few leads. But right now, the best thing we can do is pray that they find her in time." Lt. Walsh said**

**DK nodded, "I just hope that whoever has her hasn't hurt her." **

Brendan drove around the area that he thought the pictures were taken in. He was looking at every building trying to think of a link between them and the kidnapper. His cell phone rang.

"Finney." He said

"I can't believe that you still haven't figured this out yet." The man's voice laughed

"Why don't you come out of hiding?" Finney asked

"Oh, I have been. I've even been around a couple of your fellow officers." The man replied

"This is between us, leave Grace out of it." Finney replied

"Oh you mean…" There was a pause and a click, "Help me, please Brendan."

"You bastard! You hurt her and I swear that I will kill you!" Finney yelled into the phone

"You've got just over 7 hours to find her, but you might want to do so faster- after all the human body cannot withstand blood loss for a prolonged period of time." The man laughed

The connection was lost. Brendan threw his cell phone in anger. He looked down the street and saw the car. He rushed up to it, hoping to take the man by surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled

Instead of the man, there was the woman who had given him the information the day before. There was blood everywhere as well. He quickly checked for a pulse and called 911.

"This is officer Finney of the 5-5. I need a bus on a rush at 115 Amsterdam." Finney said

"Hang in there, help's on the way." He told her

"Oscar's." She managed to get out, her face was pale and her voice was weak

She gasped for air.

"Quickly, I think he hurt her." Her voice was barely audible as she gasped

"Hang in there." Finney said again as he could hear the approaching sirens

Bosco and Cruz pulled up as did Davis and Sully.

"This is the bastard's sister and the car!" Finney yelled

"Damn it!" Sully said, "This just gets better by the minute."

Cruz was tearing through the glove box for any identification.

"Anything?" Bosco asked

"Nothing." Cruz was angry

Carlos pulled the bus to a halt. Levine quickly rushed over to assess the woman.

"I can't find a pulse." Levine announced

"I was just talking to her." Finney said

Davis helped to get her out of the car.

"We need to go now." Levine said

"Davis can you drive?" Carlos asked

"Sure" Davis replied

"I'll meet you at Mercy." Sully said


	15. Eye Opener

Brendan looked at his blood-covered hands, and then he watched the medic unit pull away. He hoped for the best for the woman who apparently risked her own life to help him in some small way. He thought back to the pictures and remembered seeing a restaurant in one of them.

"Oscars?" He asked himself as he rushed to his Blazer to look at the photos.

He pulled the one out of the pile and looked at it. The picture was taken on a beautiful spring day. Grace was standing beside Brendan in front of Oscar's Italian Deli. Then a few more thoughts flashed through his mind.

"_Yeah I'm looking for Nicholas Cabrini." Finney said as he and Davis walked into the deli_

"_You sure you want to do this?" Davis asked_

"_You aren't standing behind me very well on this. You used to be all about the law, now you're just going to turn a blind eye?" Finney argued_

"_I used to follow those books until I learned that doing that is going to get you killed. I became a cop, not to be some book toting rookie." Davis argued_

"_I've got to arrest him." Finney said_

"_Do what you've got to do." Davis said as he walked towards the door_

"_You're just going to leave me alone in here?" Finney asked_

"_No, I am hoping that you come to your senses." Davis said_

_A young woman walked towards the counter carrying a purse with her. _

"_Is Nicholas here?" She asked the one waiter_

_The waiter kind of hesitated, trying to get her to leave before the officers started to nose into the business anymore. _

_Finney walked back to the counter. _

"_Tell you what, have him meet us outside so that it's not so bad for business." Finney said_

_Davis walked out the door, followed by Finney. They were barely outside when a ball of fire rushed through the building. The two officers took cover from the shattering glass and debris that began falling around them._

"_55 David to Central, we need fire and EMS forthwith to 108 and Riverside for a commercial building fire." Davis radioed_

"_Copy that David." The dispatcher replied_

"_Where are you going?" Davis asked_

"_There's people trapped in there." Finney said_

_Davis grabbed the rookie's arm. "You really are trying to get yourself killed aren't you?" Davis paused, "It won't help, that fireball probably killed them all."_

_Finney walked away from the building, half sick from what had just happened. _

"_Damn it!" He yelled as he kicked a can that was lying on the sidewalk._

"That son of a bitch!" Finney yelled as he jumped into his Blazer.

"Where's he going?" Cruz asked

"I don't know." Bosco said

"Let's go!" Cruz added


	16. A Friend's Concern

**Carlos walked back to the desk at Mercy. **

"**How's she doing?" Sully asked**

"**She's dead." Carlos replied**

"**Oh." Sully said**

"**So the same bastard that took Grace did this?" Carlos asked**

"**Yeah." Sully replied**

"**Maybe this will get you guys off your asses long enough to actually save Grace." Carlos said as he grabbed his clipboard and walked away.**

**Davis walked over to Sully**

"**He's just worried." Davis said**

"**I know." Sully replied, "Now let's get back out there to find her."**

Finney pulled up in front of the burned out restaurant. He jumped out of his Blazer and started looking around frantically for where Grace might be hidden. People milled about the area. Finney looked around to see if he recognized anyone.

"Where are you?" He asked himself, "Where are you hiding her?"

He looked around at the buildings around it- looking for possible hidden entrances or anything that could lead him in the right direction.

"This is hopeless." He said to himself as he looked at his watch.

His phone rang again.

"Well Officer Finney, have you found her yet?" The man asked

"I know who you are Nicholas." Finney growled into the phone

"Well that only took you 33 hours to figure out. You're not a cop, you're a joke." Nicholas added

Finney looked around; trying to find the man who he knew was in the area.

"Where are you hiding?" Finney asked, "Why not be a man and show yourself?"

"Oh I can see you just fine." Nicholas replied

That caused Brendan to turn about, and Nicholas just laughed in the phone.

"You're hopeless." Nicholas said and then he ended the call

Finney was infuriated. The bastard was winning this battle. Finney then felt sick to his stomach. He knew that he had to find Grace and find her fast. He thought for a moment and went the only place he thought she could be- the burned out building.

**Carlos stood by the back of the medic unit. He was worried about Grace, they all were. Levine walked out to talk to him.**

"**You okay?" She asked**

"**I'm fine." He was short with his reply**

"**Grace is a strong woman." Levine said**

"**That's what everyone keeps saying." Carlos paused, "But no one thinks that even Grace can be vulnerable. She's tough on the outside, but who knows what this bastard's doing to her. He killed his own sister for God's sake!" A tear trickled down his face**

**Levine walked over and hugged him. "It's okay to be scared." She said**

"**Yeah, tell that to Grace." Carlos said as he closed the back doors and made his way to the front. "Let's go."**

Bosco was driving around; they had lost Finney at a traffic light.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Cruz said

"Yeah." Bosco said

"Would you go through this much trouble for a girl?" Cruz asked

Bosco paused a second before thinking of an answer. "Depends on the girl."

Cruz was satisfied with Bosco's answer and she let the subject drop as they continued to scan the area for any signs of Brendan.


	17. Fall from Grace

**Grace was feeling very weak. She knew that she had lost a good bit of blood, but wasn't exactly sure how much. Her training had taught her to combat fluid loss with a large bore IV to keep fluids running, but she didn't have that luxury. She tried to keep herself from going into shock by leaning her legs up on a rack of the freezer that she was being held captive in. But even this hurt too much to sustain. She knew that the end was approaching, but she tried to maintain her composure. **

"**This is it." She said to herself, as she could no longer prevent the shaking. "I'm scared. I never thought that it would end this way." **

**She paused before a tear fell. **

"**There's so much that I haven't done. I haven't gotten married, or had kids. I can't believe that this is the end." **

**She tried to keep pressure on her wound. Her hands kept slipping though. She was fighting to stay awake.**

"**Come on Grace, you're stronger than this." She managed to tell herself.**

"_**Come on Gracie!" A little boy yelled as he stood across from her on the rafter in an old abandoned building**_

_**Grace looked down at the ground below them. It was about 12 feet down from where they were standing. **_

"_**Gracie are you chicken?" Another boy yelled**_

"_**I'm not a chicken!" She yelled back**_

"_**Then jump!" Yet another one yelled**_

_**Grace paused and shook her head.**_

"_**You are a chicken!" The second boy yelled**_

_**Grace was mad, she gathered the courage to jump but she missed the rafter and fell down onto a pile of old boxes. The boys above her all ran as she lay there motionless. **_

_**After a few minutes she began to move around. **_

"_**Where are you guys?" She cried out as she looked around, but she couldn't see any of them. **_

_**Finally she managed to roll off the side of the boxes and onto the concrete floor. She hurt, but the pain was not entirely physical, it was mental as well. The boys had seen her fall. She was strong willed, and destined to not let anyone see her cry. But she was crying now. Her arm hurt very badly, and she had skinned her shin.**_

_**She slowly made her way home. To her mother. **_

"_**Gracie?" Annie said**_

"_**Mommy!" Grace cried**_

"_**What did you do?" Her mother asked**_

"_**I fell." Grace replied**_

"_**Were you playing in that abandoned warehouse again?" Her mother asked**_

"_**They made me go with them." Grace said**_

"_**And if they told you to jump off a bridge, would you follow them and do that too?" Her mother asked**_

"_**That hurts!" Grace cried**_

"_**It should, you broke your arm." Her mother said, "No more playing in that warehouse, especially not with those boys, they are nothing but trouble! You should do something sensible like play school with the other girls- after all you'll be a good teacher someday." **_

"_**Yes mom." Grace replied in disappointment**_

_**She liked the adventure of playing with the boys more than the monotony of playing with the other girls. **_

_**As a senior in high school Grace fought hard to not be lumped in with the rest of the crowd. **_

"_**Ms. Foster, you're telling me you want to become a paramedic?" The Counselor asked**_

"_**That's right." Grace said firmly**_

"_**But girls just don't do that, they become nurses or teachers." The Counselor argued**_

"_**I don't want to be either, I want to be a paramedic." Grace said**_

"_**That's not a worthwhile career." The Counselor said**_

"_**I think it is." Grace added defiantly**_

"_**Why are you always so difficult about these things? Why can't you just follow the 'norms'?" The Counselor asked**_

"_**Because I don't want to be ordinary. I want my life to have some sort of meaning." Grace said**_

"_**And by that you mean touching people with HIV and treating gunshot wounds?" The Counselor asked.**_

_**The school was in a less than desirable neighborhood in New Jersey.**_

"_**Yeah that sounds about right." Grace said**_

"_**You'll never amount to anything Ms. Foster." The Counselor said**_

"_**Depends on how you measure success." Grace smiled**_

"_**I don't know why I even try with you. You're so stubborn." The counselor replied**_

**Grace gasped as she came out of her dream. She was in a lot of pain. **

"**How's it feel to have the life draining out of you?" Her captor asked**

"**You son of a bitch!" She managed to yell**

"**Easy there sweetheart. I'm the only thing you have left between life and death." He laughed**

"**Brendan will find me. He'll save me." Grace said**

"**Ah, yes, the boy. Seems he's not sure which way to go." The man smiled, "Such a pity, you are such a pretty girl." **

**The door shut and Grace was left with a chill.**

"**Please don't let me die like this." She said **


	18. Gotcha!

Brendan showed a picture of Grace to people he passed on the street.

"Have you seen her?" He'd ask, "Please, help me find her."

He was frantic. Finally he gave in and decided to search the burned out shell of the building. The upper floors seemed to have made it through the explosion, and so Finney looked around quickly. He saw a plywood board covering one of the doors, he pried at it for a moment and it came free. Soon he was inside the dark domain.

"**Any answer on his phone?" Sully asked**

"**No, I think he shut it off." Davis said as he closed his phone. **

"**Damn." Sully said, "We've been searching for almost 2 straight days and I don't think we're any further ahead."**

"**I know, it's frustrating. But we'll find her. We have to now. We gotta make this bastard pay." Davis replied**

**Sully turned the RMP down the street where they had encountered the imposter. **

"**You think he's got her somewhere in this neighborhood?" Davis asked**

"**It wouldn't surprise me a bit." Sully replied**

Brendan slowly looked around the shell of the restaurant. There had to be some clue as to where this guy was. He crept around for a few minutes making his way to a stairwell. Then he heard a noise upstairs. He drew his gun and started cautiously up.

"This is nuts." He said to himself. "Call for backup before you do something stupid."

**Bosco pulled the car to a stop behind Finney's blazer. **

"**There's his car, now where's he?" Cruz asked**

"**I don't know." Bosco said as he got out and looked around**

"**55 Crime Sergeant to Central, we may have a location on that missing medic. In the area of 108 and Riverside. Go ahead and have EMS stand by. Requesting additional units to this location." Cruz radioed**

"**10-4 55 Crime." The dispatcher acknowledged. "Central to all available units, 55 Crime requesting assistance 108 and Riverside." **

**Bosco smiled slightly. "This the soft side of you?" He asked**

"**No, I'd do this for any member of the services." Cruz replied**

"**Even that rat Hart?" Bosco asked**

"**Well, almost every member." She said as she shut the door. **

**A few pedestrians wandered by. **

"**Any of you seen the driver of that car right there?" Cruz asked**

**Most of them just shook their heads if they offered any response at all. **

"**Obviously these people don't want to get involved." Bosco said**

"**Someone knows where he went." Cruz said**

**Bosco was staring off towards the buildings.**

"**I know where Finney went." He smiled as he looked across the street. **

"**Let's go." Cruz said**

Brendanhe ignored his own thoughts and continued up the stairs. He found a hallway with various apartments on this floor. He looked up the stairwell to see how many other floors there were, he counted two. Time was running short and he didn't have time to look in them all.

"Where are you, you bastard? He asked himself as he looked around and entered an apartment.

He didn't even see the board coming that slammed him in the chest. He fell to the ground and his gun slid across the tile floor.

"You made that too easy." The man said as he put his foot on Brendan's chest.

Finney fought to catch his breath, "Son of a bitch, where is she?"

The man held out a blood stained hand.

"You're too late." Nicholas smiled


	19. Believe

"**Did you hear that?" Cruz asked**

"**Yeah, I heard that." Bosco replied as both officers drew their guns**

"**Upstairs." Cruz said**

**Bosco nodded and led the way up the stairs.**

Finney looked towards his gun, but it was well out of reach. Nicholas's foot was putting intense pressure on his chest.

"So why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Finney asked

"Because that'd be too easy." Nicholas replied, "That's not my style."

"Let Grace go." Finney said

"I told you, you're too late for that." Nicholas smiled, "You see, this blood right here, that's from your beloved."

"Bastard!" Finney yelled out

Nicholas's foot moved to Finney's throat.

"Now I'm gonna cut your heart out like you did mine when YOU killed Natalie!"

Nicholas pulled out the knife and leaned down towards Brendan.

**NYPD vehicles soon overran the neighborhood. Sully pulled his RMP to a halt just behind Finney's blazer. Lt. Swersky was already assessing the situation.**

"**We going in Lieu?" Davis asked**

"**I got no radio contact from Sgt. Cruz, I don't want to risk storming the building and getting her and Bosco killed in the process." Lt. Swersky stated as he looked around at the ESU units.**

"**There's no way any of my men can get a decent shot in on that building." The ESU Sergeant told Lt. Swersky. "They boarded it up pretty good." **

**Lt. Swersky grumbled a little then picked up his radio. **

"**Lieutenant 5-5 to Central, do I have EMS and Fire enroute yet?" Lt. Swersky asked**

"**Dispatching them now." The dispatcher replied**

DK and Stu were sitting in the lounge chairs relaxing a bit. Lt. Walsh was sitting at the table looking over some paperwork. Carlos and Levine had just returned from a run. Levine took an apple and began to eat it. Carlos grabbed the newspaper that had a big article about Grace's disappearance.

"I can't believe they still haven't found her." Carlos said

"The best thing we can do right now is pray this turns out alright." Lt. Walsh replied

"Pray? There's no way that there can be a God that would allow something like this to happen." Carlos argued, "Grace doesn't deserve this! Grace deserves to be home, be at work with us!"

DK just shrugged. Stu just sat and looked at Carlos who appeared to be finished his rant.

The alarm went off.

"Squad 5-5, Adam 5-5-3 respond to assist P.D. 108 and Riverside" The alarm box called

Stu got up and quickly passed by Carlos, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sometimes you just gotta believe." Stu smiled


	20. Closing In

**Brendan tried to fight Nicholas off, but the 280-pound attacker was more than he could handle right now.**

"**This is too easy." Nicholas laughed**

"**You won't make it out of here alive." Finney said**

"**I don't intend to." Nicholas replied**

"**Then what good is it to kill Grace and me?" Finney asked**

"**Haven't you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Nicholas asked as he pressed the knife against Finney's chest**

**Brendan was starting to sweat. **

"**Yeah, and this is nothing like it." Finney replied as he felt the pressure from the tip of the knife on his chest**

**He tried to summon up the strength to roll Nicholas but it was useless. **

"**Any final requests?" Nicholas asked**

**Brendan thought for a moment. **

"**Yeah, since I'm going to die anyway, and there's no hope of saving her, tell me where Grace is." Finney said**

**Nicholas laughed**

"**Okay, you really want to know?" Nicholas asked, "She's in the building. Downstairs as a matter of fact. You walked right past her to get to me. Now don't you feel stupid? You could have saved her." **

**Nicholas pushed the knife into Brendan's chest. Brendan let out a wail. **

"**I told you I was going to cut your heart out." Nicholas's eyes gleamed.**

**Finney was gasping for air. **

"**Yeah," He said, "But I… found Grace." **

"**Drop the knife!" Bosco yelled**

"**Drop it now!" Cruz followed **

**Nicholas turned towards the officers. **

"**You're too late!" He laughed as he held the knife to Finney's chest.**

**The two officers wasted no time in emptying their clips into Nicholas**

**Out on the street the other officers took cover when they heard the gunfire. **

"**Now! Now! Now!" The ESU Sergeant screamed out, and within moments his ESU crew entered the building.**

**Lt. Swersky grabbed the radio, "Lt. 5-5 to Central, get addition buses rolling to my location!" **

**Davis was anxiously waiting to enter the building.**

"**What are you doing?" Sully asked**

"**I'm not leaving my partner in there!" Davis said as he sprinted across the street**

"**Davis!" Sully yelled, "Crap!"**

"**Sully!" Lt. Swerksy yelled as Sully went running after Davis**


	21. The Big Bang

Bosco quickly rushed into the room and kicked the knife away from Nicholas.

"Finney, talk to me man!" Bosco said

"The" Finney was spitting up blood, "Walk-in."

Bosco lifted the young officer's head.

"We know, we're going to check it now." Bosco said, "You hang in there. Help's on the way."

Cruz was already on the radio.

"5-5 Crime to all units, suspect is neutralized, officer down on second floor rear." Cruz said

Bosco stood up when the ESU guys made their way in.

"The walk-in!" Bosco said as he rushed out of the room

The guys from the ESU team packaged up Finney to get him out of the building.

Davis caught Bosco on the way in.

"How is he?" Davis asked

"Suspect's dead." Bosco said, "Finney's hurt. Let's go get Grace."

**Carlos pulled the bus to a halt in front of the building. He rushed around the back to grab the stretcher. **

**Logan pulled the Squad to a halt beside the police cars. **

"**Everything under control?" Lt. Walsh asked**

"**They're on their way for Grace now." Lt. Swersky replied**

"**DK, Stu, Mac, go help Carlos and Levine." Lt. Walsh instructed**

"**On it boss!" DK said**

**The ESU team exited the building with Finney. They carried him to the stretcher.**

"**Where's Grace?" Carlos asked**

**One of the ESU guys replied, "Haven't found her yet." **

**Carlos reluctantly headed to the back of the medic unit to get Finney ready for transport. **

"**Stu, we need a driver!" Carlos yelled when he saw the severity of Finney's wounds. **

**The young officer was losing a lot of blood, and pressure dressing weren't working. **

"**Brendan, I have to stick a tube down your throat to help you breathe." Carlos said **

**Finney's eyes were in a cold, scared, stare. **

**Carlos was nervous as he slid the tube in. Soon Levine attached the bag-valve mask and they were working on keeping Finney breathing. **

**Carlos looked out the back window sadly hoping to see Grace brought out. But he knew he didn't have much time to get Finney to the ER.**

"**Let's go!" He yelled up to Stu.**

**Stu put the medic unit in drive and they were off towards Mercy**.

Bosco and Davis made their way back a narrow path in the debris left over from the fire.

"There it is." Bosco pointed

"Hang on Grace, we're coming!" Davis said

**Grace slowly faded from consciousness. She couldn't hold out any longer. She had heard the gunshots, but was too weak to call out. Her hands slipped off of her stomach and she slumped over. **

**There was suddenly a light in her little cell. **

**Davis and Bosco rushed in**

"**Grace, come on talk to me." Davis said, "You gotta stay awake." **

"**How is she?" Bosco asked**

"**Barely breathing." Davis said as he tried picked Grace up**

"**Bastard." Bosco said as he opened the door to get out of the walk-in. **

**They barely had time to react before it happened.**

Sgt. Cruz had just come out of the building with Sully and the body of Nicholas was brought out just behind them.

"What the hell happened in there?" Lt. Swersky asked

As Cruz went to explain the whole building was rocked by an explosion.

The officers, firefighters, and medics that had just arrived on scene all ducked for cover


	22. Aftermath

**Bosco and Davis were thrown back into the walk-in by the blast. Davis dropped Grace as he fell into the metal racks of the freezer. Bosco fell overtop of Davis and Grace. None of them stirred for a couple moments after the blast. **

**Finally Bosco coughed.**

"**Davis?" Bosco asked**

"**Yeah?" Davis asked**

"**You okay?" Bosco asked as he attempted to stand**

"**I think so." Davis said**

"**How's Grace?" Bosco asked**

**Davis coughed again, "It's not looking good."**

"**Son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled**

"**What?" Davis asked**

"**The door's blocked." Bosco said as he banged on it with his fist.**

"Squad 5-5 to Central we have a 10-75 at this location, there was an explosion at this location. Transmit the box to this location." Lt. Walsh radioed

DK and Mac were already prepared to enter the building when Lt. Walsh put his mask on.

"Let's go get them out." Lt. Walsh said

**Bosco tried to use his radio. **

"**55 Crime to Lt. 55" Bosco said but he didn't even break squelch. "5-5 Crime to Lt. 5-5" he said more insistently**

"**Give it up Bosco, it's no use, we're inside a metal box." Davis said**

"**We gotta get her out of here." Bosco said**

"**I know, but you said yourself that the door's blocked." Davis said**

"**Just make sure she's still breathing." Bosco responded as he wiped some blood off of his forehead from where it had made contact with a shelf as he fell back.**

"**Barely." Davis replied**

"**Damn it Grace!" Bosco said, "You're the medic, we need you to work your magic here." **

**Bosco was not about to have her die this close to being rescued. That wasn't his plan. Of course his plan also didn't include Finney being nearly killed, or the explosion blocking the exit. **

"**I don't think she can hear you man." Davis said, "Looks like she's lost a lot of blood."**

"**You used to date Taylor, didn't she teach you any medic stuff?" Bosco asked**

"**No." Davis replied, "Didn't you used to date a nurse or something?" **

"**Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Bosco replied**

"**Well what did they teach you in the Rangers?" Davis said**

**Bosco thought quickly and then it clicked. He quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and tore it into a couple strips, then carefully he tied them around Grace's stomach. **

"**Now make sure to keep her legs elevated. We can keep all the blood in the upper half of her body, if she loses blood to her brain…" he paused, "She'll die."**

**Davis worked quickly to make sure that he got Grace's feet up.**

"**Is she still breathing? Does she still have a pulse?" Bosco asked**

"**I can't tell." Davis replied**

**Bosco put his hand on Grace's chest, in most cases he would have enjoyed that, but this was different- it was life or death. **

"**She's barely breathing." He said, "We're gonna have to breathe for her." **

**Bosco began rescue breathing. He hoped that they would be rescued soon because he knew that he couldn't keep her breathing for long.**

"**Come on guys." He said as he took a breath**


	23. Mercy

DK, Mac, and Lt. Walsh made their way through the burning debris.

"Any guesses as to where they are?" DK asked

"Looks like the explosion came from over there." Mac pointed

"Then that's where we're going to look." Lt. Walsh replied

The trio of firefighters started to clear debris out of their way to search. They could hear the approaching sirens of the other units, but they needed to make this rescue.

"Watch that ceiling Lieu." Mac said as he noticed the ceiling starting to cave in ahead of them.

Lt. Walsh paused for a moment.

"You don't have to come with me." He said

"Lieu, you know better than to tell us that. We've had your back for over 10 years now, and I'll be damned if we're going to quit that tradition right here and now." DK said

Mac nodded in agreement. "You go, we go brother."

Lt. Walsh nodded in approval, "Then let's go save Grace."

**Stu helped Carlos and Holly wheel Finney into the ER. It was like a mad house. Carlos was rattling off stats, doctors and nurses were swarming around them. There were orders being shouted out. It was worse than a working fire. **

**It seemed like slow motion as they put the backboard over onto the hospital bed in the trauma room. Stu about feel over backwards when they pushed the stretcher out of the way to begin working on Finney. **

**Soon blood soaked clothes and sheets were hitting the floor. There were tubes going every which way, alarms going off. Stu stood in amazement as he watched from outside the trauma room. **

**Carlos came out and slipped his gloves off.**

"**Is that what you guys do all the time?" Stu asked**

"**On traumas, yeah." Carlos replied**

**Stu shook his head in amazement, "If I've ever offended you about your job, I'm sorry." **

"**For what?" Levine asked**

"**I think Stu just got a new appreciation for our job." Carlos said sarcastically**

"**I'm serious." Stu said**

"**Where's Grace's bus?" Carlos asked**

"**There isn't one." Stu said**

"**You mean?" Carlos asked, "No, no don't tell me that! DO NOT TELL ME THAT SHE IS DEAD!" he raised his voice**

"**Carlos calm down." Levine said**

"**No, we didn't go through all of this so she could die! It doesn't happen that way!" Carlos replied**

"**Carlos, they haven't gotten her out yet." Stu said, "There was an explosion, apparently they're still trapped in the building."**

**Carlos stood there, quickly grabbed the clipboard and looked up. **

"**Then let's get back there!" He said as he practically ran out the door.**


	24. Help's on the way

The other trucks were pulling up. Lt. Swersky, Sully, and Sgt. Cruz all watched as the firefighters got out of them and began pulling lines from their rigs. Soon a familiar face appeared.

"Where's Billy?" Jimmy asked Logan

"Inside." Logan replied, "Grace is still trapped with NYPD officers."

"Bosco." Jimmy said with a grin as he looked at his team. "Alright, we're going in on initial attack to help our guys out of there."

The guys nodded and soon Jimmy was leading another 5 firefighters into the building.

"Lieutenant 5-5 what's your position?" Jimmy asked

"Doherty?" Walsh radioed back

"That's right Billy, where are you at?" Jimmy asked

"Making our way into the kitchen now." Lt. Walsh radioed

"How's the weather?" Jimmy asked

"Could use some showers." Lt. Walsh replied

"Well looks like the weather's about to break, we're coming in behind you." Jimmy said as they made their way in

**Bosco paused for a moment.**

"**Davis you hear that?" He asked**

"**What?" Davis asked**

"**I think I hear someone out there." Bosco said**

"**I don't hear anything." Davis replied, "I feel a little funny though."**

**Bosco went to the door and began banging on it.**

"**Hey! We're in here!" He yelled**

"**We can hear you Bosco, we're coming!" Lt. Walsh yelled**

"**Hang in there Grace." Bosco said, "They're coming."**

It wasn't long before Jimmy's crew from Rescue 8 was with Walsh, Mac, and DK.

"Told you there was a change in the weather coming." Jimmy smiled

"They're trapped back in the walk-in freezer." Lt. Walsh

"Well, let's go get them." Jimmy smiled

The group of firefighters made their way through the debris to the walk-in. There was heavy damage to the door from the blast of the explosion.

"Obviously he didn't want her to get out of here alive." DK said

"Yeah, but he didn't count on us." Mac replied

Jimmy slid a haligan bar into the latch of the door and started to pry it open.

"It's not budging." Jimmy said

"Let's try to pry it from the top and bottom." Lt. Walsh said

"Okay on my count." Jimmy said

"Ready whenever you are." Lt. Walsh replied

"1…2…3" Jimmy said as both he and Lt. Walsh put all they could into prying the door free.

Soon there was about a 3-inch gap that kept growing.

"We're in!" DK announced as he and Mac rushed into the freezer

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Bosco said

"Yeah Bosco, I missed you too." Jimmy grinned

"Alright, let's get out of here, I don't want to risk something else keeping us in here." Lt. Walsh said

DK took Grace as everyone else made their way out, either in front of or behind them.

"Logan, get the medics at the door. We're comin' out." Lt. Walsh radioed

"10-4" Logan replied

"**Did I hear that right?" Sully asked**

"**They got her." Logan smiled as he rushed over to the waiting medics. "They're on their way out now."**


	25. The Rescue

**Sergeant Cruz smiled when she saw the lights of the firefighters. **

"**We got her." She said to herself**

"**There they are!" Someone else yelled**

**The medics rushed the stretcher over to the doorway and DK carefully laid Grace down. **

"**She's all yours Kim." He said**

"The OR's ready." Nurse Proctor said

Dr. Fields nodded. "Okay, let's get him up there."

The nurses and doctors worked quickly to shuffle Finney off to the elevator and then the ER.

Another nurse approached.

"The medics have Grace." She said

"How far out?" Dr. Fields asked

"They're still on scene, probably 10 away." The nurse said

"Status?" Dr. Fields asked

"Bad." The nurse replied

"Okay people, let's get ready for another one!" Dr. Fields said

**Kim was already busy working with her partner to get an IV in. **

"**She was only breathing 6 times a minute." Bosco said, "I gave her rescue breathing." **

**Kim looked up, "You kept her alive Bosco, and I promise you I'm going to make sure she stays that way. **

**Carlos came rushing past the onlookers and ran to the stretcher.**

"**Kim?" Carlos asked**

"**Carlos, bag." Kim said**

**Carlos quickly grabbed the bag-valve mask.**

"**Let's roll!" Kim said**

**Davis was standing there with everyone else watching them put Grace in the back of the ambulance.**

"**Hey Sul, I don't feel so good." He said**

**Before Sully could turn around, Davis dropped to the ground.**

"**Davis?" Sully asked, "Ty!" **

**Sully saw blood on his hand. "I need a medic over here!" He yelled**

"**Davis?" Bosco asked as he turned**

**Levine rushed over along with a couple of the firefighters.**

"**You didn't notice the blood?" Sully asked**

"**It was dark in there, he just said he felt funny." Bosco stammered, "We got thrown back into the freezer when the bomb exploded."**

"**I need a backboard." Levine said as she tried to apply pressure to the wound. **

**There was a hole in Davis's side where he had fallen onto a metal rod in the freezer. **

"**Come on, let's move!" Levine yelled**


	26. Emergency!

The ambulance pulled to a halt in the Emergency bay of Mercy hospital. Nurse Proctor opened the back doors.

"Oh my!" She gasped as she saw the 1000 bag of IV fluid almost drained and the mess that was in the back of the ambulance- and Kim doing chest compressions.

"It's not good Mary." Carlos said as they took Grace out of the unit

"What the hell was this guy, a butcher?" Dr. Fields asked as they wheeled Grace into the trauma room.

"Get me all the O neg you can find!" he ordered, "Come on Grace, you're not going to die on me, not today."

Carlos and Kim watched helplessly from the outside of the trauma room.

"She's tough Carlos." Kim reassured him

"**How far out are we?" Levine yelled **

"**About 2 minutes!" Stu replied**

"**I don't think he's got two minutes!" Levine replied**

**She was busy in the back of the medic unit, it was clear that Davis had a collapsed lung and he was bleeding out. **

"**Sully, keep squeezing the bag." Levine said**

"**Come on Davis, don't you do this." Sully mumbled, "Don't you die on me." **

"That doesn't look good." Carlos said as he watched them drain 3 units of blood into Grace.

"She would be better if the building hadn't exploded." Kim replied

"What were you doing on the medic unit?" Carlos asked

"One of the benefits of being downtown. I left as soon as I heard the call go out." Kim replied

They continued watching the work being done by the doctors and nurses when they heard Levine come through the door.

"Davis?" Carlos asked

"What the hell happened?" Kim asked

"He fell onto a metal rod during the explosion, collapsed his lung." Levine said

They rushed Davis into yet another trauma room.

The ER became flooded with police officers and firefighters all waiting for word on their friends.


	27. Start Spreading The News

The good news came first for Finney.

"How is he?" Lt. Swersky asked the surgeon who came out

"He's in recovery. The knife missed all of the major vessels and organs. He lost a lot of blood, but we've replaced that. He's going to be in the ICU for a while, but he should make a full recovery." The surgeon said

The room let out sighs of relief.

"Alright, 1 down, 2 to go." Bosco said

It was a few hours later when they were told about Davis.

Maggie was seated beside Sully when the surgeon came out.

"Mrs. Davis?" He asked

Maggie stood up.

"Yes?" She trembled

"I'm Doctor Hollandsworth, I was the one who operated on your son." The man said

"Is he okay?" She asked

"Can we go someplace a little more private?" The surgeon asked

"Is my son OK?" Maggie insisted

"We're all his family." Sully said

The surgeon looked around. "It's one very large family."

By this time Lt. Swersky was standing beside Maggie as well.

"Please just tell us how he is." Lt. Swersky was growing impatient

"I'm sorry." The surgeon said, "He put a hole through his lung and the rod also pierced his aorta. By the time we found where he was bleeding from, it was too late."

Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

"You're telling me that you didn't know what was wrong with my son?!" She screamed, "You should have saved him! You took too long! You killed him!"

Lt. Swersky and Sully were holding Maggie back. She was angry.

"Maggie, Maggie…" Sully said as Maggie collapsed into his arms

Tears began streaming down Sully's face. He'd been through this before with her when Ty Sr. had been killed.

The surgeon walked away with his head down. Faith's eyes began to fill with tears; Bosco kept taping his coffee cup in his hand.

"No." He said, "No! That did not just happen!" He said as he stood up. "That surgeon did not just come out here and say that Davis is gone!"

"Boz." Faith said

"That bastard!" Cruz said as she fought back tears, "We got one cop barely hanging onto his life. Two that are lucky to be alive, a paramedic that we still don't know how she is… the bastard killed his own sister!" Cruz slammed her hand against the wall. "That bastard! He wasn't worth the clip I put in him. His balls should be hanging off the side of the house!"

Carlos felt like he'd just been hit in the chest with a bag of bricks.

"I don't believe this." He said

Kim watched tearfully as Jimmy put his hand on top of hers.

Levine moved up next to Carlos who had just lost his roommate.

"This year has sucked!" He said, "First Taylor, then Lieutenant Johnson, Doc went psycho, now Davis dies? We can't lose Grace too! So help me God I will quit my job and leave this damn city if we lose her too!"


	28. Can We Have A Happy Ending?

Then they saw yet another surgeon walking towards them. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Someone should go get Carlos." Lt. Walsh said

"I'll go." Stu jumped up out of his seat and ran down the hall.

A few moments later he came back with Carlos.

"How is she?" Carlos asked

"We're going to keep her in a medically induced coma, just so we can monitor her condition." The surgeon said, "She's been through a lot, raped, beaten, stabbed."

Cruz was fuming at this point.

"The bastard raped her and cut her?" Cruz asked

"I'm afraid so." The surgeon replied

"Is she going to be okay?" Carlos asked

"The next 48 hours will tell, physically she'll recover, mentally- it's hard to tell." The surgeon replied

"Thank you Doctor." Lt. Walsh said

"Can we see her?" Carlos asked

The surgeon hesitated for a second.

"Yes, but only for a moment. Her condition is very fragile." The surgeon replied

He led Carlos back to the room where they were observing Grace. Carlos stopped when he saw her. She had tubes and cords everywhere. He walked into the room silently.

"Grace." He said, "It's me, Carlos." He smiled slightly

"It's been a bad day for all of us. But you're safe now. We're all here for you. I know, you were probably expecting Brendan, he's here. He's actually right beside you. They caught the bastard who did this to you." Carlos paused, "He tried to kill Brendan, and when they were trying to rescue you, there was an explosion." Carlos swallowed hard. "Davis is gone."

Carlos looked up and saw the nurse standing beside him.

"I have to go now, but I promise you that we will all be here for you. Every step of the way. We'll get you through this. You're a tough woman Grace. But even tough women need a little extra strength sometimes."

Carlos looked at the nurse. "You take care of her for us."

"I will." the nurse replied softly

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Do you Brendan take Grace to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked

Brendan smiled, "I already have."

"Do you Grace take Brendan to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked

Grace fought back tears. "I do."

"Brendan and Grace have battled through many obstacles to get to where they stand here before you today. Their love for each other has withstood through their trials. It is that love, that faith for one another that brings them together in front of you their friends and family. Brendan." The priest paused, "Son, you may kiss your bride!"

Brendan's smile grew as he embraced Grace.

"We made it." He said

"Yes, we did." Grace let a tear of joy fall.

The crowd of police and firefighters erupted in cheers.

"There was a happy ending to it after all." Sully said

"Yeah, they deserved that." Sgt. Cruz replied

"I think we all needed that." Lt. Swersky replied as they all stood and applauded the newly weds walking back the aisle together.

THE END


End file.
